


Brother mine

by Sauronsslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's hinted, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, not necessarily slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronsslayer/pseuds/Sauronsslayer
Summary: Loki is dead. Thor is dreadful.





	Brother mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English isn't my native language.
> 
> Thor's thoughts are written in italics.

_Brother, you are my everything. You used to bright up the world by just existing. You never stopped making me smile. You never stopped making me laugh. We all have our faults. Some may think you were... Bad, that you just wanted to hurt and destroy. I must point it out now, they have reasons to believe that but that's truly not the case, not in the least. I'm not going to try and tell what you were, what you wanted, only you could answer that question. All I know is that you were brilliant, and you were beautiful, and I will never not love you. Brother, since we were just mere children, I knew I loved you. Gods, I loved you before I even knew what love is. And you were the one I learned it with, just like almost everything I've ever learned, it was with you. All my happiest memories, moments of triumph and of fun and love, and my memories of my lowest moments, your presence can be felt in them all. We experienced everything together and how it pains me to know that it can no longer happen. Brother, I would truly do anything to save you. I would rip my own heart out for you, and, in a way, I have already. I gave my heart to you all those years ago, and I swore, it would only ever be yours. You shall take it with you to grave. You could take anything from me and take it with you, you own all of me. You could take my very soul and it would be alright. You deserve all of the world. Brother, you were my world. Suddenly my world collapsed, and now it is no more. My everything is gone. Why should I even try to live on, when there is nothing to live for, to live with? I begged of you, to take me with you, but I can not come. The world you'll now enter is not for me yet._

_Everything outside is the same, our people keep on living, Midgard keeps on living, and so does the people of all other realms, and it all feels utterly absurd. How? How can they all just keep living? Live, laugh, love and exist without caring about my whole life just crashing down. I have nothing anymore, nothing that matters. It all went with you. Nothing can ever replace you, brother. You have my heart, and you could have my soul, if you asked. All I'm asking for is for you to breathe once more, and open your eyes, and if you care for it, ask for all of me. Please. Please, I've got nothing here, yet I've got nowhere else to go. Nothing will ever be the same to me without my brother with me, how in the world could it be, when there is no world for me anymore?_

* * *

 

Loki gasped for breath. He felt something soft understand him, perhaps a bed. His eyes fluttered open, just a tiny gap, and he was blinded by light. There was warm light everywhere around him. Interesting. And there was a face. The face was of a male's, and it was surrounded by blonde hair, and it had blue eyes, and tears falling from them, and a smiling mouth. Indeed, it seemed like the owner of the face was in disbelief, as if he had never been more relieved, happier. Loki finally recognized the face, it was his brother, Thor. Suddenly he remembered all of his life before that moment. Loki opened his mouth, and he tried to speak. After a few tries, he managed a faint whisper. "Brother." And Thor was on his side. Thor's world was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something, yay! I wrote this at 2 am and cried a lot. I felt so terrible for killing Loki that I just couldn't leave my boys like that.
> 
> Also, turns out after Infinity War this almost Works as a fix-it. Of course it wasn't intended, as I wrote this months ago.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
